story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Reni (SoW game)/Transcript
'Love Events' 'Black Love Event' Good morning. (Pulls out Salisbury Steak) This is from my mama's home cooking. You can have this. 'Purple Love Event' Reni: (Playing her violin, then stops for a while.) Oh, what should I do? I can't believe I lost my music sheet... I might have dropped it while taking a walk... I don't think I walked outside the town... (Scribble circle appears) Hmm... where did I put it...? (Puts her violin on the sofa) (Screen fades to black) Player: (Walks in and approaches Reni) Reni: (Shocked) Oh, it's you... Player: (Putting both hands on head) Reni: W-Were you listening when I was just talking to myself just now? Reni: (Blushes) What?! Mind your own business! I don't want you looking through my music book! (Upon returning to The Kirsch Residence with her music book...) Reni: (Shocked) Huh?! Y-You didn't read it, did you? Player: (Nods) Reni: Humph. I guess I should show my appreciation. Th-Thank you... Result: +2000 XP with Reni Reni: I'll try... I guess... Result: -2000 XP with Reni 'Blue Love Event' Player: (Holding a Ring) Reni: (Put hands on her cheeks with a shocked face) Wh-whaaat?! Wait. Hold on! Let's go somewhere else and talk about this! (Screen fades to black. Then, the player and Reni will be taken to the beach) Reni: So... um... Y-You had better take responsibility for making me so obsessed with you! In other words... You have to be my boyfriend! 'Yellow Love Event' (The phone rings) "Hello. Are you free today? If yes, we can have lunch together." = +800 XP "Okay then. Let's meet at the mountaintop around 16:00. See you there." At the date Right on time. Let's have lunch.♪ (The player nods. We then both appear happily sitting together with staring at the sky.) Reni: "So, how is idol training? Is it going well?" "I'm glad to hear that. Don't work too hard, though." (Screen fades to black) "Well, we should get going. It's good to go out once in a while. The two of us may do this again soon." (Waves hands) Result: +4000 XP "I know the work will be really hard... But that's what makes it worth doing. At least, that's what I think. You really think it's just a lot of hard work? That's a bit disappointing." (Screen fades to black) "Well, we should get going. It's good to go out once in a while. The two of us may do this again soon." (Waves hands) Result: -5000 XP, +1 SnP = -800 XP, +1 SnP How DARE you turn down a girl! Unbelievable! 'Breakup' Reni: Hey. Come here a minute. I need to tell if you are okay with this kind of feeling. Work things out Reni: "OK, I'll see if we can work things out." Inside Reni's bedroom, the player and Reni stand facing each other with the lights off and a clock ticking in the background. Success (Lights on) Reni: "Let's give us one more shot." Player: Nods happily. (Screen fades to black, then the player is back inside his house.) Player: "We worked things out! I'm glad you believe in us!" Failure The player and Reni will crouch down, look at the floor, clutch the sides of their heads with both hands then rapidly shake their heads with a gong sound. (Screen fades to black, then the player is back inside his house.) Player: "The two of us broke up. We just couldn't work things out." |} 'Getting Back Together' (The player gets out from his house then the touch screen fades to black.) "I'm sick of breakup. I want to be together with Reni again." "Maybe it's time for us to reconcile..." Option 1: Make it right! In that case, I better call Reni on the phone. (The phone rings) Reni: Really? Player... you said so? (Short pause) Well, I think over it more. (At the beach...) Reni: "I know, my heart was broken. You have work to do, but I hate it when you ruin our relationship! Player, do you miss me?" (The player will then be back into his house) Option 2: Forget it! (The player's face becomes shocked for a while) Really? OK, I'll just forget about it. (The player is taken back into his house) 'Rival Events' Black Rival Event Blue Rival Event Yellow Rival Event 'Rival Family Events' Pregnancy Kai is Born Kai Grows Up Category:Story of World (game) Transcript Category:Sub pages